Over Protective Siblings
by Inuyashasesshy4eva
Summary: Sesshoumaru has been in danger ever since he saw his father being slaughtered by an evil demon called Takemaru his elder brother and sister Buffy and Sensei are too over protective and when he says that he’s going to fetch his fiancé Kagome they get worri


Summery: Sesshoumaru has been in danger ever since he saw his father being slaughtered by an evil demon called Takemaru; his elder brother and sister Buffy and Sensei are too over protective and when he says that he's going to fetch his fiancé Kagome they get worried and insist to accompany him. And what will happen if Sesshoumaru is put under a spell? Will he wake up?

**Over Protective Siblings**

Sesshoumaru woke at 6am in the morning to a massive bang; he put on a robe and went outside of his room to enter the hallway. He saw servants picking up a broken table and his brother Sensei holding his fist and yelling at Sesshoumaru's main guard Monomaru.

"What do you mean he's back" Yelled Sensei

"I'm sorry Milord but I'm afraid Takemaru is back… he wants Sesshoumaru" Monomaru said. Sesshoumaru went pale _'What does he want me for? Oh great now I have to be pampered by Buffy and Sensei; I was supposed to pick up Kagome today. Now I most probably can't go' _Sesshoumaru went in his bedroom and got dressed. When he came back down Monomaru was gone and Sensei and Buffy were discussing something that he couldn't quite make out.

"What's wrong" Sesshoumaru asked

"…Nothing bro, don't worry about it" Buffy said

"Yea your sister's right; go have your breakfast" Sensei added

"I take I'll have to start this conversation then" He said "I overheard you talking… Takemaru is back isn't he?" Sensei and Buffy looked at each other then back to Sesshoumaru; Buffy stood and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Yea he is"

"And he's after me?" He asked

"Yes Sesshoumaru but I and Sensei won't let him harm you"

"Ok… well I'm going out" As he was about to leave Sensei jumped up and grabbed Sesshoumaru's wrist "No you're not"

"Sensei I promised to bring Kagome back here, you know my bride to be"

"Don't be cocky Sesshoumaru, I know who Kagome is but you're in danger so I can't just let you waltz out here unprotected"

"And I can't just leave her there; she'll think I've abandoned her"

"Fine then we'll go with you"

"No"

"Then you don't go"

"Who do you think you are controlling me like this?"

"I'm your elder brother and I expect you to respect me"

"No you think you're father"

"…Sessh…"

"Stop thinking that you are him… you never will be" Sesshoumaru's answer was a slap across the face by his brother.

"Don't you ever speak to me like that again" Sesshoumaru struggled to get out of his brother's grasp but that only made him to hold on tighter.

"Sensei… you're… hurting me" Sensei quickly released Sesshoumaru who fell down on the floor staring up at his brother in shock. Sensei sighed, walked to Sesshoumaru, kneeled and embraced him.

"Sorry Sessh, it's just I couldn't bare to lose you"

"I know"

"Let me come with you then"

"Fine"

"Good, Buffy stay here and look after the castle whilst we fetch Kagome"

"Ok" Then they set off.

As the journey continued Sesshoumaru turned to Sensei. "Brother, I don't think it is wise to bring Kagome home with us just yet"

"Why is that?"

"Takemaru would just use her to get to me and she would be in grave danger"

"You're right, but why are we travelling here then?"

"She needs to know" When they arrived at Inuyasha's forest they could here Kagome and her best friend Sango screaming.

"Inuyasha you pervert" Kagome screamed

"Miroku you pervert" Sango also screamed. They left in a huff and ran into Sesshoumaru and Sensei.

"Sesshoumaru" Kagome dived into her lovers embrace "I missed you so much"

"Same her Koi"

"What took you?"

"Actually that's why I'm here"

"And get me right?" Sesshoumaru shook his head

"I'm in danger and if come with me you will be too"

"…Oh, I see"

"Kagome don't get me wrong I do love you"

"I know love. But when will I see you?"

"As soon as my enemy is dead"

"That won't take long then"

"Hmm, anyway what was making you and the demon slayer scream just now?"

"Inuyasha and Miroku were spying on us" Before Sesshoumaru could say anything Inuyasha ran through the trees.

"For the last time Kagome I wasn't spying on you… what are my brothers doing here?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshoumaru gave then gave Kagome a kiss.

"I'll see you soon"

"Ok"

"Inuyasha if anything happens to my mate I will kill you, understand?"

"Yea oks whatever" Sesshoumaru and Sensei jumped on their youkai cloud and went on the journey back home. As they travelled a flash of light shot past Sensei and hit Sesshoumaru, causing him to fall of his cloud and land on the floor.

"Sesshoumaru" Sensei jumped off his cloud and ran to Sesshoumaru. "Are you ok?"

"Yea I'm fine" Suddenly a man in a red kimono with a horn sticking out of his head landed in front of the boys. Sensei growled…

"Takemaru" Takemaru gave him a smug look and turned to Sesshoumaru.

"I've been looking for you little Prince"

"Well you're not having him" Sensei growled.

"Are you sure? I'll get him eventually but for now I think you should hurry home to your sister… things are getting a little wet back there"

"What have you done?"

"Giving her a taste of my medicine" Then Takemaru disappeared. Sensei and Sesshoumaru raced back to the house to find water all over the place; Sesshoumaru looked ahead and saw Buffy lying unconscious on the floor. Sesshoumaru ran to her and she disappeared.

"Hang on, she disappeared just like…"

"TAKEMARU" Sensei shouted. Sesshoumaru turned around and was grabbed by the throat by Takemaru.

"Hmm, long lives the king" He was almost finished squeezing the life out of Sesshoumaru until he was hit back by a man or shall I say demon in a white kimono.

"What! No I killed you" Takemaru shouted.

"You may have killed me but when my children are in danger I just race on back" the demon said. He kneeled down to Sesshoumaru and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Are you ok?" Sesshoumaru put his hand on the demons face and gasped.

"Father… you're alive"

"It would seem so son" Sensei had found Buffy and their answer was pretty much like Sesshoumaru's. Takemaru stood to his feet.

"Heed my words Inutaisho (Sesshoumaru's father) he will die by my hands. After all… a life for a life" Then he vanished laughing. Inutaisho helped Sesshoumaru to his feet and embraced him.

"He will never harm you Sessh, I'll make sure if it"

"I know" Later that night the servants cleaned the house and Buffy and Sensei left Sesshoumaru to talk to their father alone.

"So Sesshoumaru you have a mate"

"How did you know?"

"Where have I been for the past 2 years? You see everything up there"

"Oh I see"

"Bring her here so I can meet her"

"Not until Takemaru is dead"

"Sessh believe me she will be more safe here than she is back there"

"What do you mean?"

"If Takemaru finds out that you have a mate he will use that"

"Then what shall I do?"

"Since you're not safe going alone I will accompany you to fetch her"

"Ok" Then Sesshoumaru went to bed and prepared for the next day ahead of him. Sensei and Buffy stayed up with their father for a little while longer.

"Dad Sesshoumaru isn't safe, what are we going to do?" Buffy asked "You have killed Takemaru countless times but he always comes back"

"I'll banish him to the never world"

"Can you do that?"

"Midoriko the Miko sent me back to banish him; she said as soon as I accomplish this I can spend the rest of my life with you guys"

"That is brilliant dad; we can live on with you"

"It is isn't it? Tomorrow Sesshoumaru and I will be fetching his mate as it will be safer here if Takemaru finds out about them"

"That is true" Sensei said

"Come on now you lot we have a busy day tomorrow"

"Ok, goodnight dad" Then everybody retired for the night. The next morning Sesshoumaru was in his dojo when he heard somebody screaming at his father. _'Hmm that sound a lot like Inuyasha' _Sesshoumaru then left the dojo and entered his father's study which was where all the shouting was going off…

"Inuyasha stop your shouting and calm down, I can't understand a word you're saying" Inutaisho said

"Shut up; who do you think you are now tell me where is Kagome" Inuyasha shouted whilst his friends Sango and Miroku just shook their heads. Sesshoumaru grabbed Inuyasha by the throat.

"How dare you speak to him like that" Sesshoumaru snapped

"What's it to you?"

"You should show better respect to our father"

"Our father"

"Yes our father"

"Sesshoumaru put him down" Inutaisho said emotionless. Sesshoumaru released Inuyasha and he got his breathing back.

"What do you want half breed?" Sesshoumaru said

"Sesshoumaru watch your mouth" Inutaisho warned

"Whatever"

"I'm here for Kagome" Inuyasha answered

"She is meant to be with you; we were going to fetch her today"

"Oh I see Sesshoumaru this Kagome is your mate?" Before they could continue Takemaru appeared in the study laughing. Inutaisho jumped in the way of Sesshoumaru to protect him.

"What do you want?" Inutaisho snapped

"A trade"

"What"

"Yes, Sesshoumaru for his Miko mate" Then Kagome appeared in Takemaru's grasp.

"Kagome" Sesshoumaru moved forward but was pulled back by his father

"Don't be foolish"

"Hmm, Sesshoumaru this is your choice not 'daddies'."

"What are you talking about Takemaru?"

"Well Sesshoumaru do you want your life gone or hers; your choice"

"Grrrr… leave her"

"Does that mean that you chose her life over yours?"

"Yes"

"No Sesshoumaru you can't" Inutaisho shouted from the background.

"Sesshoumaru listen to your father… you could always bring me back with Tensaiga" Kagome cried.

"He can't wench" Takemaru said "He has revived you with it once already" Takemaru threw Kagome on the floor and put a barrier over himself and Sesshoumaru. He knocked Sesshoumaru to the ground and held a sword to his neck.

"How does it feel Sesshoumaru; you're father can't even save you and he's the very youkai you have tried to surpass"

"Go to hell" Was his only answer. Takemaru laughed as he plunged the sword through Sesshoumaru's neck.

"Enjoy your sleep little Prince" Everybody saw Sesshoumaru's wound heal but he did not wake.

"What have you done Takemaru?" Inutaisho yelled.

"I put the Prince in a deep sleep that can only be broken by one thing"

"What is it?"

"Like I'll tell you" He then disappeared along with his barrier only to leave a sleeping Prince. Inutaisho held his son and brushed his hair out of his face.

It had gone two years now and the Sesshoumaru was still under Takemaru's spell; they had tried countless things such as healing him, you demonic powers etc. Then one night Kagome was asleep in her room when she had a dream…

She was walking along a beach when Midoriko appeared and spoke. "Miko Kagome your Prince is still under the spell is he not?"

"Yes he is milady"

"There is only one solution to this"

"Yes"

"To break the spell you must destroy Takemaru and place true loves kiss on your sleeping youkai. Then he should awaken.

"He should? What do you mean should?"

"I'm not sure if it will work"

"Then where did you get that info from?"

"Honey it worked on sleeping beauty"

"That's a film from my time"

"Just try it love" Then Kagome woke. It was 4am and Kagome was banging on Inutaisho's bedroom door. "Kagome what in the world is wrong?"

"Midoriko came to me in a dream and told me how to break the spell on Sesshoumaru."

"Do tell" Kagome told him about the dream and he then assembled his men for battle. Inutaisho, Sensei and his men marched to the east that Takemaru took over and entered his palace; whilst Kagome and Buffy stayed home to care for Sesshoumaru. As soon as they entered the palace all of Inutaisho's men were killed in an instant; Takemaru flew down and attacked him.

"How's your son Inutaisho?"

"He'll be fine as soon as you're dead"

"So you found out how to break the spell, I'm impressed"

"Those will be the last words you'll ever say" Takemaru and Inutaisho fought for a long time; they kept on exchanging blows to one another. On the very last second Inutaisho knocked him to the ground.

"Any last words before I banish you?"

"Go to hell"

"No my friend, that's where you are going. This is for you Sesshoumaru" Then a gash of blue light appeared and Takemaru was banished to the never world. Inutaisho flew home as fast as his body would let him and ran to Sesshoumaru's room.

"KAGOME Now" She quickly pulled her lips to Sesshoumaru and kissed him lovingly; when she released nothing happened.

"Why didn't it work" She broke down crying on Sesshoumaru's chest whilst Inutaisho and Buffy left the room to grieve. Kagome continued to weep until she felt a hand come over her head.

"Don't cry… Kags" Kagome lifted her head to find Sesshoumaru awake.

"Sesshoumaru…" She dived on to his lips as fast as she could "I can't believe you're alive"

"Neither can I; the last thing I remember is being run through my neck. How long have I been out cold?"

"Let's just say a long time"

"Hmm"

"Come on love Buffy and your father is downstairs"

"What about Sensei?"

"Yea I'm sure he's somewhere" Little did Kagome know that he perished in the battle. As soon as the door opened Sesshoumaru could hear his father mourning.

"Now I've lost both of my sons"

"Both" Sesshoumaru picked up Kagome and leapt down to his father

"Dad where's Sensei?" Inutaisho looked up to see Sesshoumaru looking at him confused and angry.

"…Sesshoumaru… is it really you?" He got up and embraced his son tightly; he then put his hand on Sesshoumaru's head "I thought I lost you"

"You didn't father you didn't" Sesshoumaru then pulled out of his father "Where's Sensei?"

"He was… killed by Takemaru"

"No…"

The next day they had a funeral for their fallen son; Inutaisho, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru carried the coffin and buried him. "Be in peace my brother" Was the last words that were spoken that day.

Love is very valuable and losing someone really close to you hurts a great deal more than you can ever imagine

**In memory of my Nan who past away on Easter Sunday.**


End file.
